Alegria de Rurouni
by Milk Mouse
Summary: Uma pilha de roupas sujas surge do nada no meio do quintal do dojo Kamiya. A Saga de Kenshin enfrentando seu maior sonho! (Comédia NÃO besteirol) One Shot, uma sátira para vocês se divertirem! Beijus da Mika!


**AEW** POVOW! Aqui é a Mika com mais uma fic para vocês! Essa "One Shot"... sim eu sei, eu deveria estar fazendo algo de útil e postando "Entre Asas e Olhos" ou mesmo "Sakê", mas vocês têm de entender que essa fic foi um lapso de inspiração que veio do nada e me forçou a escrever uma página inteira de uma vez. A fic é bem curtinha, mas acho que esta muito divertida. Leiam e depois me digam o que acham! Tentarei responder os coments desta fic na "Entre Asas e Olhos", já que esta é "One Shot" e eu geralmente respondo os comentários na fic. Valew por tudo pessoal! Prometo avançar as minhas outras fics, mas não deixem de ler esta! BEIJUS!

Disclaimer : "Nem Rurouni Kenshin, nem o Brad Pitt, nem a Torre de Tokyo, nem o Japão, pertencem a mim. A única coisa que possuo é um computador revoltado, um cachorro burro, um passarinho folgado, e muita bosta na cabeça. Além de amigos fiéis e pais devotados, é o motivo de estar viva. Mas no momento estou trabalhando num plano de conquista mundial, quem sabe o próximo disclaimer seja diferente..."

**Alegria de Rurouni**

Com certeza os estudiosos que incluíram a grande muralha da China como uma das 7 maiores maravilhas criadas pelo homem não viveram na era meiji de Tokyo, mais que isso, com certeza nunca visitaram um lugar chamado Dojo Kamiya nesta mesma época.

Por quê? Oras... Porque se tivessem visitado, riscariam aquele monte de pedras sujas empilhadas e o substituiriam por um monte de roupas sujas empilhadas. Uma pilha semelhante só poderia ser criada se obrigassem todo o exército chinês a trocar a roupa por uma nova a cada 3 horas de exercícios intensos e mortais... mesmo assim... provavelmente o fedor não se igualaria...

Ao pé desta grande pilha encontrava-se uma figura interessante. Os cabelos ruivos banhados pelo Sol enquanto os expressivos olhos violetas cheios de lágrimas observavam a grande montanha de tecidos com pura emoção e entusiasmo. Para ele, nenhuma outra construção poderia se igualar àquela. Seja em altura, grandiosidade ou fedor mesmo.

Curioso era pensar que naquele recinto, moravam apenas 4 pessoas, já que Sanosuke havia se mudado recentemente. Mais curioso ainda seria notar que destas 4 pessoas, uma usa a mesma roupa desde os 10 anos, quando serviu ao Sekihoutai, duas mudam somente quando vão para algum treino ou batalha, e outra não tira o gi rosa desde os fins de seus tempos de retalhador. Então... De onde surgira toda aquela roupa?

Kenshin : "Extraterrestres talvez..."

Era a única explicação quase lógica que aquela mente poderia cogitar. Se bem que para aqueles olhos de cor tão incomum, aquilo parecia mais um presente divino. Algo criado por Deus para sua total e completa satisfação, e entretenimento.

Estranho? Claro! Mas haviam coisas mais estranhas neste mundo, como por exemplo Múmias megalomaníacas e Portas que andam (Aoshi).

Kenshin : "Aoshi medita, Sanosuke quebra a mão, Yahiko xinga Kaoru-dono, porque Sessha também não pode ter uma atividade recreativa!? Sessha gosta disso!"

Claro que ninguém nunca havia contestado aquele "hobby" peculiar, mas Kenshin sentiasse obrigado a justificar aquela curiosa atividade. Sim... Himura Kenshin, o retalhador que a 15 anos era conhecido como Battousai, matou o noivo da esposa (que não era ele), a esposa, e mais metade dos rebeldes e não rebeldes que cruzaram seu caminho, mais o gato da dona Kotomo... bem, aquilo foi um acidente, mas a velha senhora precisou de 5 anos de terapia depois disso... Agora este temido retalhador havia virado um simpático Rurouni com cara de bebê que diz "oro" e lava roupa.

Olhou abaixo de seus pés. E lá estava ela. A bacia... enchida até a boca de água e sabão jazia sob seus pés com admirável esplendor e beleza. Arregaçou as mangas e pôs-se a trabalhar, uma a uma as roupas foram criando um novo monte cheirando a sabão, ao lado do velho que cheirava ao desodorante do Enishi...

Kenshin : "Que com certeza ou estava vencido ou não existia..."

O dia transcorreu tranqüilo enquanto Kenshin se concentrava em sua atividade favorita. Uma mancha de tomate aqui, outra de shoyo ali, um kimono marrom que depois revelou ser branco, várias experiências, repletas de ensinamentos profundos e poéticos, sem contar as histórias que poderia contar a seus filhos!

Kenshin já podia se imaginar sentado com Kaoru na famosa "varandinha do dojo". Duas crianças encantadoras, um menino com os cabelos ruivos como os do pai e olhos azuis como os da mãe e uma menina de cabelos negros como a noite e olhos violeta sentados à frente. Olhinhos brilhantes concentrados totalmente na narração do pai sobre a batalha heróica que travara contra aquela grande mancha de shoyo com tinta que tomava grande parte da frente de um hakama.

Seus filhos iriam se lembrar para sempre da destreza com que ele havia manejado o sabão e a esponja. Contariam a seus amiguinhos e Kaoru teria orgulho de tê-lo como marido. Suspirou pesadamente com suas divagações. Seria um sonho...

Passou a tarde inteira lavando toda aquela roupa suja, e nunca se sentiu tão leve e contente, fora a melhor tarde de sua vida! Havia conseguido mais "iluminação" em uma tarde do que Aoshi conseguiria em 4 anos em baixo de uma árvore, vegetando com ela. O orgulho enchia-lhe os pulmões e relembrava-se o tempo todo de sua grande façanha enquanto fazia o almoço. Ansioso para contar a sua amada e aos dois hóspedes seus feitos heróicos. Nem a derrota de Shishio lhe trouxera tanta satisfação. Se bem que ver aquele projeto de Tutan Camon se desintegrando no fogo lhe dava vontade de gritar "Háháhá se fudeu!".

Ouviu o barulho característico da porta de correr, e Kaoru adentrando no recinto. Encheu o peito pronto para lhe relatar seu mais recente sucesso. Fo quando... subitamente, inesperadamente, e para a tristeza e amargura de alguns... ele acordou... em seu futon... estranhamente úmido...

**FIM**

"Alegria de Rurouni... dura pouco..."


End file.
